Violet Star
by WrenNightingale
Summary: There's a new girl in Angel Grove and she's from Kim and Billy's past. And as things begin to heat up in town the Rangers begin to think there may be something going with their new friend. Summary sucks story should be better.
Kimberly Ann Hart and Billy Cranston walked down into the Juice Bar together to meet up with their friends before they headed to the park for a relaxing day in the summer sun. There was only a few days left before school started and the six friends wanted to spend some time together that didn't involve anything of the alien or monster variety. Their four friends they found were sparring on the mats, well Tommy Oliver and Adam Park were sparring one another while Aisha Campbell and Rocky DeSantos watched from the sideline.

"Hey guys." Kim said smiling at Aisha and Rocky. "Ready to go?"

"We are but they're still at it."Aisha responded nodding over to the two fighters. "They got bored."

"Of course." Billy commented. "Surprised you're not joining them Rocky."

"Hey I'm good with just waiting on you guys." Rocky told them with a shrug. "Plus Adam and I are practicing later."

The others all nodded while watching as Adam back flipped away from Tommy who performed a high kick spinning around to face the other teen. After a few minutes they finally stopped laughing together as they joined the others who were still waiting patiently on the edge of the mats.

"You guys ready?" Kim asked them bouncing slightly in excitement.

"Yeah we're good to go." Tommy answered smiling at Kim.

Rocky clapped Adam on the shoulder as the six friends left the Juice Bar to head to the park in order to play and relax. All were discussing what they had done and their plans for the coming school year while also sharing hidden smiled about their shared secret.

"Hey Tommy." Rocky shouted when they were in the park. "Go long."

He threw the frisbee over the group's heads with a smile as the others all took off running, Tommy caught the disk by jumping into the sir. The boy in white threw the frisbee toward Adam wo then quickly sent the disc toward someone else, everyone was smiling and laughing. No one noticed the figure lounging against a tree nearby, sketchbook in hand as they just fell into a rhythm and became oblivious to the world around them.

"Kim catch!" Aisha called throwing the frisbee.

Kimberly laughed, catching the frisbee she turned toward Billy but instead of the frisbee going to him it flew above him and headed toward the person by the tree.

"Look out!" Kim shouted to the person who looked up.

They all watched as the frisbee hit the person in the head and the person cried out in surprise as their hands shot up to their forehead. Running over, Kim was the first to see the person was a teenage girl about her age with curly brown hair that seemed familiar.

"I am so sorry." she said as hazel eyes blinked at her. "The wind must of caught it."

"It's alright." the girl said blinking, trying to get the vision back in her eye. "Things happen..."

The girl looked at Kim then to the others that stood around her, hazel orbs lingering on Billy then made their way back to Kim.

"Are you alright?" Aisha asked concerned about the girl.

"I'm alright it's just that I think I know you two." the girl replied quietly. "Kim... Billy?"

The two teens looked at one another before looking back at the girl confused at first before they remembered something from when they were younger.

"Raiye?" Kim asked surprised.

Nodding the girl smiled shyly, before she found herself being wrapped up in a hug and unable to move anywhere. Kim was laughing as she hugged her friend who she had not seen in years after she had disappeared from Angel Grove.

"Maybe you could try not to kill her, Kim." Billy suggested with a smile as Kim let Raiye go.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to see you again, Rai." Kimberly told her.

"Same goes for you two." Raiye smiled then looked around at the others.

"Oh. Everyone this is Raiye Williams, she's our friend well before she left. Raiye these are our friends Tommy Oliver, Aisha Campbell, Rocky DeSantos, and Adam Park."

Raiye nodded to each of them as she pushed herself up reaching to grab her fallen sketchbook when Adam picked it up for her. He gave her a smile, holding the sketchbook out for her with a nod Raiye took back her book as Billy helped her to her feet.

"It's nice to meet you Raiye." Tommy told her.

"Same to you," the girl said quietly looking down.

"How long have you been back?" Kim asked watching her old friend.

Raiye was silent for a moment collecting her things, "About three weeks now I guess. Dad let us come back though he's still away on business."

"Oh my gosh, we should totally hang out!"

"Wanna join us, Rai?" Billy asked looking to the others before locking eyes with her once more.

"Yeah we were gonna hang out a bit more then head back to the Juice Bar after awhile." Aisha put in with a smile.

"I'd love to but I have to be home for when Maria gets done with practice." Raiye told them quietly. "I'll see you around though probably."

She began to walk away from the group, looking at the ground as she went biting her lip and cursing her shyness as she left.

"See ya Raiye!" Kim called waving.

Raiye turned waving before she continued on disappearing around a turn leaving the group to watch after her until she was gone. The group turned to Kim and Billy as they went back to their game asking questions, Adam glanced at the ground seeing something. Bending down he picked up a purple pen laying in the grass and wondered if Raiye had dropped it when she was hit.

"Adam!" Rocky called catching his friend's attention. "Let's go!"

Adam turned following the others, placing the pen in his pocket thinking that he would return the pen to Raiye when he next saw her. He wondered if she would be home schooled or starting school with them so maybe they would see her there if they didn't before and when they weren't busy elsewhere.

 **So this is a rewrite of the story that I started then deleted so I hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **More stories to come when I have time.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **And thanks for reading!**


End file.
